


gone fishing

by kwtgw (akowotagawa)



Series: a borumitsu a day [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Fishing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akowotagawa/pseuds/kwtgw
Summary: “Your heart is beating dangerously fast you know.”Boruto let out an almost breathless laugh and tightened his grip on Mitsuki’s clothes.“Yeah. You’ve been making that happen a lot.”
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto
Series: a borumitsu a day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	gone fishing

i.

Boruto was stuck. The ninja they were up against was well versed with wood release and, somehow, that also meant he came with the ability to materialise giant, carnivorous plants from the ground beneath their feet. 

“Grab my hand!” Sarada had yelled, dangling over the petal’s edge, the sickly sweet acidic stech rising from where Boruto was immobilized in between the flower. It was a wonder how something so pretty could be so terrifying... 

“Ugh. Can’t reach! This sticky stuff got me trapped.” he said, struggling against the thick liquid that looked like it was a few quarters of the clock away from dissolving his skin. Already a layer was peeling off making it even harder for him to move.

Sarada glanced over at Mitsuki who was engrossed in a fight, distracting the rogue ninja from their inopportune rescue mission. It didn’t take long for her fist to be lined with shuriken just before she jumped skillfully in the air and aimed them straight at the target in a blink of an eye.

“You help Boruto! I’ll take care of this guy.” she said, over her shoulder. Mitsuki traced her steps back with a nod.

“Uh...” Boruto said, noticing the scratches on his team mate’s face when Mitsuki’s head popped up between the petals above, “You okay there ‘suki?”

This battle was clearly tough on the three of them. A part of him wondered if they would make it out alive. He shoved the thought aside in favour of focusing on Mitsuki’s familiar voice beckoning him.

“Not to alarm you but you’re minutes away from turning into gourmet plant food.” he said, concern evident, “We’ll talk later. Stay still Boruto, I got you.” 

Mitsuki extended his arms and warped them firmly around Boruto’s shoulders. Boruto gasped as he felt himself being hoisted upwards, away from the stench of the acid and towards the sound of Sarada’s battle cry. His limbs ached from exhaustion. Before he could pass out, he felt himself melt into an embrace in Mitsuki’s arms. The last thing he heard was a sigh of relief by his ear and the words  _ “Come. You’re safe now.” _

ii.

Mitsuki wasn’t embarrassed about the fact that patching Boruto up was his favourite part of the whole mission process. After the favour was carried out for him first of course. He watched silently as Boruto wrapped the bandage around his wrist, fingers rough but warm to the touch around him. While normally brash, he treated Mitsuki with so much care. As if he was a treasure for which there was no quantifiable value. It almost felt overwhelming being the object of his affection, especially since his ability to heal and recover so quickly made Boruto treat himself as the expendable member of the team more often than not. 

“Can we try that again?” he said quietly. Mitsuki was much too focused on Boruto’s touch to understand what he meant.

“Try what exactly?” he asked, only just noticing the faint dust of pink on Boruto’s cheeks. Blue eyes met his, brimming with hesitance and unbridled curiosity. 

“Oh you know. The hug.” he said, tucking the end of the bandage he was wrapping and spreading his arms to his side.

Mitsuki smiled.

“Of course.” 

It felt nice to be held. Boruto nuzzled his nose into Mitsuki’s neck and gently squeezed him back. He still smelt vaguely of plants but neither of them seemed to mind.

iii.

“Something about him hits differently.”

Sarada raised an eyebrow at Boruto’s words making no attempt to mask her skepticism.

“Mhmm.” she said, gaze trained on the water watching for ripples. Konohamaru sensei and Mitsuki were in a boat similar to theirs a distance away. Apparently it was important for ninja to learn survival skills in order to endure the wilderness and fishing was a good place to start.

“I’m serious! Being with him is like... _whoa!_ It’s like _fuwa fuwa!_ Like _agh!_ ” Boruto said, gesticulating and rocking their row boat from side to side with every move of his hands, “You know what I mean? Does he have that effect on you too?”

Sarada frowned. 

“Quit moving, moron. You’re scaring our fish.”

Boruto giggled nervously. If anything, he was the one who has been acting differently ever since their near death encounter with the wood release user. 

“If he makes you feel some type of way just tell him. It’s just Mitsuki so no big deal.”

Boruto hummed and stared at the water in silence. It was then that Sarada realised that her assessment of their situation might have been too harsh. It was a big deal for her teammate. In fact, it was a big deal for Boruto precisely  _ because  _ Mitsuki was involved. These two could be so hopeless sometimes...

“Hey,” she said, taking a hand off the fishing rod and placing it on Boruto’s shoulder, “If you want me to play mediator when you accuse Mitsuki of mind controlling you or something just let me know.”

Boruto grinned at her and caught her rod before it slipped past the edge of the rowboat.

“Thanks Sarada.”

The ripples spread throughout the lake and past the second boat to Konohamaru sensei’s delight. They’d made their first catch for the day.

iv.

At times Boruto wished he could activate the doujutsu he would have inherited from his mother. Other times he was glad he didn’t have the byakugan yet because he would just use it to stare at Mitsuki’s heart. Not in a strange way of course, he would always ask first. Its consistent beat, full of life and tenderness, felt so good underneath his palm. He wanted to look at it. To feel its rhythm all day. It was mesmerising...

“So I’m not entirely human, you see?” Mitsuki finished, grazing his fingers over Boruto’s ever so lightly, “It’s all synthetic, even on the inside.”

They had just stopped by the academy to return their fishing gear but the night sky looked too pretty not to admire over their conversation.

“It’s what makes you you. So I like it that way.” Boruto said and it was clear he meant every word. The gold in Mitsuki’s eyes shimmered like the sea over sunset.

“Your heart is beating dangerously fast you know.” he said, without even having to touch him back. Boruto let out an almost breathless laugh and tightened his grip on Mitsuki’s clothes.

“Yeah. You’ve been making that happen a lot.”

Mitsuki stopped looking playful and his tone went somber when he spoke again.

“Can I...can I help fix that?”

Boruto shook his head. He let his hands travel upwards until he had cupped Mitsuki’s face, noses an inch away from each others.

“Doesn’t need fixing,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Mitsuki’s softly, “It’s a good feeling.”

He felt a warmth bloom through his fingertips, through his whole body down to the lightness in his toes. Mitsuki’s eyelids fluttered at the contact. He let out a little sound of surprise into Boruto’s mouth before he kissed him back, the hint of a smile lingering on his lips. Perhaps they didn’t need to see through each other to fall in love after all.

v.

“You seriously considered  _ mind control _ before the possibility that you  _ liked _ Mitsuki.” Sarada said, laughing too hard to make fun of her teammate as much as she wanted to, “That was a joke!”

“Okay well we’re together now so I still win.” he said, hands folded defensively. 

“It’s not a competition.” Mitsuki said, ruffling his team mate’s hair, fondness written all over his expression.

“I’ll make it one!” Boruto challenged. He hopped into his battle stance, already halfway into a run.

“Race you to the academy. Loser’s on cleaning duty!”

Suffice it to say, they tied which meant no winners or losers at all. That didn’t stop Boruto from feeling Mitsuki’s hand intertwined with his and Sarada’s fingers poking his ribs for the head start and thinking that if winning was a feeling it’d surely be a lot like the one spreading through his chest right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little thing. i sure did!
> 
> as usual, kudos and comments keep me writing!


End file.
